


That's Love!!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, game, inspired by shumdario video, izzy is no.1 malec shipper, jace is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: How well do Magnus and Alec know each other? They play a game to find out.(Inspired by Shumdario video 😂)





	That's Love!!

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Russian by my awesome lovely amazing talented super talented soulmate Shiorino.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7911573/20089636
> 
> 😻😻😻😻😻😻😻

“Okay, it’s your guy’s turn,” said Izzy. Simon, Isabelle, Clary and Jace were all over at Magnus’ and Alec’s and decided to play a little game: which couple knew each other better. Jace and Clary only had two answers right, while Izzy and Simon were in the lead with three correct answers. And now it was Alec’s and Magnus’ turn, both of them excited to sweep with competition. Both of them were very competitive and now they were working together; no one stood a chance against them. Magnus and Alec were handed two sheets of papers and a pencil, on which they were going to write their answers. “Are you ready?” asked Izzy, Magnus and Alec looking at each other. 

 

“We were born ready, Isabelle,” said Magnus and looked at Alec, who was warming up with rubbing his palms together. They so got this, he was sure they were going to win and he then winked over to Magnus, who smiled back at him.

 

“Watch us win, children,” said Alec and raised his head high up in the air, proud as hell. He only hoped that he wouldn’t end up losing and thus humiliating himself. He was big talk, but he was sure they were going to win. Magnus blew him a little kiss across the room and Alec flushed up to his ears. “Hit us with the question, dear sister,” said Alec and looked at Jace, who was still sulking for being in the last place now. Maybe Alec and Magnus wouldn’t surpass him and Clary. Simon and Clary were just giggling as they were having far too much fun; it didn’t matter who was winning or losing. 

 

“Okay,” said Izzy and smiled. “First question; what is Alec’s favourite alcoholic drink?” asked Izzy curiously and Jace rolled his eyes. Oh, he was sure that the two of them wouldn’t be able to figure it out. After all, Alec didn’t like drinking, so he was sure that it was going to be tricky. But was it really that tricky? 

 

Alec didn’t even need to think twice as he wrote down  _ Magnus’ cocktails.  _ Magnus hummed a little bit and then smiled, because he knew that answer. Of course, he knew what Alexander’s favourite alcoholic drink was. It was true that his boyfriend wasn’t fan of drinking, but when he did, he liked one of his Cocktails, sohe scribled that down and then looked at Alec, who was already finished and was looking at Magnus now. He better get this right! Magnus gave him a little smile and then they looked at Izzy.

 

“Reveal the questions, guys,” said Izzy and smiled, because the two of them had both written down Magnus’ cocktails and Jace’s jaw dropped. Hey, that didn’t really count!What were Magnus’ cocktails anyway! “Oh, I agree, Magnus’ cocktails are pretty great,” said Izzy and happily clapped when she saw that they got their answers right. She didn’t even want to win; she just wanted to swoon over Magnus and Alec. 

 

“Hell yeah,” said Alec. “They’re yummy, like Magnus himself,” commented Alec and Magnus snorted.

 

“Next question; what is Magnus’ favourite colour?”

 

“Easy,” said Alec happily and wrote down  _ glitter.  _ It was pretty easy, Magnus writing down glitter as well and Alec was happily humming. Those weren’t even difficult questions. He knew Magnus like the back of his palm and he was proud of that. “It's glitter,” said Alec and turned his paper around, Magnus doing the same and he nodded. 

 

“Hey, glitter isn’t even a colour,” grumbled Jace.

 

“It so is,” said Alec and gave him a glare.

 

“Glitter’s magical and extra. Suppose you wouldn’t understand, Jace,“ said Magnus in his own exaggerated manner and he then winked. “You need to be fabolous like me to get it,” said Magnus and winked.

 

“And me,” chimed in Alec. 

 

“Okay,” said Izzy as was giggling. “Two points for now,” she said and prepared to ask the next question. “What is Alec’s biggest pet peeve?” she asked and Alec quickly started writing something down. Oh, there were so much things that annoyed Alec, there was no way that they would be able to guess this one too, right? 

 

Alec was thinking… what was even his biggest peeve? He looked at Clary and snorted, Magnus shaking his head and Alec got down to writing.  _ Used to be Clary, but now it’s Jace always cockblocking me and Magnus,  _ was what Alec wrote. Magnus’ answer was  _ Jace and his cockblocking.  _ So, there went another point for them and both of them were laughing, Jace sitting there in complete disbelief.

 

“I-I don’t even-”

 

“Sit down and see us win three points,” said Alec happily and waggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Magnus’ favourite music?” asked Izzy.

 

A little devious grin spread across Magnus’ face when he thought of an answer and Alec was tapping his lips as he was thinking about it. There were many things that Magnus liked to listen to. He was a fan of pop, but also classic and…  _ oh!  _ Magnus liked to claim that Alec’s moans were like a music to his ears, so maybe… Alec was red in the face and he looked at Magnus, who was waggling his eyebrows and Alec looked back down at his paper. Oh! Well, if it meant them winning!

 

“Okay and the answer is?” asked Izzy and was  _ not  _ prepared for the answer.

 

“Alec’s moans,” said Magnus and winked, Alec turning around his paper, which said  _ my moans.  _ Izzy’s jaw dropped, while Alec was looking down. “Now that is the favourite music for my ears,” said Magnus and happily hummed. “Alec can get pretty loud and-”

 

“TMI, Magnus,” groaned Jace. “And that is  _ not  _  a type of music. You can’t-”

 

“Well, they got the answer right, so the points goes to them,” said Isabelle and Alec proudly smiled. “What’s the thing that Alec likes  to cook the most?” asked Isabelle and Alec looked down and quickly wrote down his answer, Magnus doing the same. “And the answer is?”

 

“French Toast,” they said in unison and Jace whined. “It’s the only thing he knows how to cook,” said Magnus and grinned. Alec should be offended, but he wasn’t as it was the truth.

 

“It’s true,” said Alec and shook his head. “But I’ll try that stew again, I’m working on the recipe.”

 

“Please don’t,” said Magnus.

 

Alec snorted. “You’ll try it anyways, cause you love me,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus rolling his eyes, but he nodded, because he knew it was true. 

 

“True.”

 

“Okay, sis, next question,” said Alec. “We’re killing it over here.”

 

“Magnus’ ideal date?” asked Isabelle.

 

_ Going to Tokyo, sharing sushi with Alexander, taking photos in the photobooth with Alec, going to the Tokyo Tower, finishing in the hotel room for some steamy sexy time, _ was what Magnus wrote. It was awfully detailed and he wondered if Alec would guess it or not. Honestly, he’d be surprised and impressed if he would guess all of that. 

 

Alec's answer was as following:

 

  * __Tokyo__


  * _Sushi_


  * _Photos_


  * _Tokyo tower_


  * 😏 



 

 

Jace's jaw dropped to the floor again once they read their replies out loud and he shuddered. “Okay this is downright creepy,” commented Jace and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Not when we're soulmates,” said Alec.

 

“Duh,” chimed Magnus in and Isabelle giggled.

 

“You two are adorable,” said Izzy and grinned. “Okay, finally question,” she then said. “What's your favourite body part on Alec, Magnus?” she asked and Magnus snorted. “Same for you Alec, write his answer and yours, if you guess both right you get double points,” she said and both of them were snickering, shaking her head. “Do keep things PG 13 for the children in here,” she said and looked at Jace.

 

“I'm not-”

 

“Aw you're no fun, Izzy,” said Magnus and Alec flushed. Another easy question, as if they even needed to think. Answered were the Deflection rune (the neck) and Magnus’ cat eyes, Jace feeling sorry for himself in the arms of his girlfriend, while Magnus and Alec were celebrating.

 

“That's love, bitch,” said Alec and high fived Magnus, who then gave Alec a long, long kiss and looked at Izzy.

 

“What did we win?” asked Magnus.

 

“The losers have to buy all of us some drinks,” said Simon and started cracking up as he looked at Jace and Clary. The redhead didn't mind it but Jace was bitching again.

 

“Don't be such a sore loser,” said Clary and Alec grinned.

 

“Oooh, that had to burn. Good one, Fray,” said Alec and Clary chuckled.

 

“Where should we go?” asked Izzy.

 

“Pandemonium, duh,” said Magnus and opened the portal. Alec happily walked into it first with Magnus, Izzy and Simon happily joining them in and Clary had to drag Jace behind her into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment 😘


End file.
